Kształt twojego głosu
by 8thdecember
Summary: Krótka historia wylewu uczuć ze strony głównych bohaterów, głównie koncentrująca się na osobie Severusa oraz jego myślach. Opowiadanie w dużej mierze posiadające retrospektywny ton.


**Od autora:**

Generalnie piszę już od 2013 roku przeróżne rzeczy, w przeróżnych miejscach. Mimo to nigdy nie publikowałam swoich prac tylko pochłaniały je czeluści wszelkiego rodzaju dysków zewnętrznych. To moje pierwsze opublikowane opowiadanie w uniwersum potterowskim, dotyczące w dodatku bezpośrednio paringu SS/HG.

Do czytania zachęcam, za komentarze będę bardzo wdzięczna!

 **Tytuł:** Kształt twojego głosu"

 **Autor:** 8thdecember

 **Bohaterowie:** Severus Snape, Hermiona Granger

 **Opis:** Krótka historia wylewu uczuć ze strony głównych bohaterów, głównie koncentrująca się na osobie Severusa oraz jego myślach. Opowiadanie w dużej mierze posiadające retrospektywny ton.

~oOo~

Drżący dźwięk wydał się z jego gardła, nie przypominał żadnego ze słów, które tak dobrze znał, nie był żadnym z wyrazów, które miały ułożyć się w tej chwili w zdania. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w brązowe tęczówki, a długopalca dłoń bezwiednie spoczęła wzdłuż ciała. Jakież przerażenie wykwitło na twarzy Severusa. Kobieta klęcząca przed nim odgarnęła delikatnie kosmyk włosów, który dotkliwie drażnił jej skórę i przymknęła powieki ze zmęczenia. On zaś odpłynął we wspomnienia, które tak często pozwalały mu osiągnąć spokój.

~oOo~

Korytarz pogrążony w mroku był jedynym miejscem gdzie spragniona wytchnienia dusza mogła bezpiecznie miotać się od ściany do ściany. Gdzieniegdzie jasna poświata wygenerowana przez pełnię księżyca majaczyła po posadzce. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak samotnemu wędrowcowi trwać w zadumie. Czarne szaty falowały groźnie, a on z każdym krokiem robił się coraz bardziej posępny. Nieprzyjemne coś targało jego wnętrznościami wywracając żołądek do góry nogami, co było niesamowicie groteskowe zważywszy na to kim był ów człowiek. Severus Snape, Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu pozwalał sobie na emocje jedynie w samotności, a ten moment wydawał się właściwy na tego typu zachowania. Przystanął na moment, by kościstą dłonią przeciągnąć po twarzy jakby wyzbywając się cierpienia i przyłożyć czoło do wilgotnej od zimna ściany. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Czy nie potrafił schować tego wszystkiego za maską obojętności i z kpiącym uśmiechem odejść?

Pomysł Albusa wydawał się śmieszny, bezczelna Gryfonka w jego komnatach miałaby być w jakiś dziwny sposób użyteczna? Niedorzeczność! Jednak zgodził się mimo wszystko. Przychodziła trzy razy w tygodniu, pewna siebie, z tym inteligentnym błyskiem w oku. Wychodziła zaś czerwona od gniewu z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Pierwsze cztery tygodnie były dla niej męczące ze względu na liczne obelgi, wszelkie najgorsze epitety padające z ust starszego mężczyzny wydawały się trafiać w najpilniej strzeżony czuły punkt. Kolejnych pięć męczyło już ich oboje. Granger szybko nauczyła się Severusowego języka i odszczekiwała się w każdy możliwy sposób, nie zwracając przy tym oczywiście uwagi na jakikolwiek szacunek do jego osoby. On zaś wytykał jej impertynencję, idiotyzm i dalece posunięty brak wszelkich objawów inteligencji. Przełomem mogła być chwila, gdy po raz pierwszy go doceniła.

 _\- Granger weź ten kudłaty łeb znad kociołka i zrób coś z włosami, chyba że posiadasz ogromną potrzebę pozbawienia się większej ilości twarzy. Co swoją drogą nie byłoby takie złe, zważywszy, że cudownie komponowałoby się to z Twoją jakże paskudną osobowością. - Severus warczał do swojej pomocnicy mieszając spokojnie eliksir, ale był wyraźnie poirytowany jej niesubordynacją. Nie potrafił zliczyć ilości tych wszystkich razów, gdy niemalże wysadziła pół zamku swoją nieostrożnością._

 _\- Jakby pan był lepszy ze swoim wiecznie obrażonym uosobieniem. - Mruknęła cicho wyciągając ręce do góry, by uchwycić włosy i skonstruować z nich coś na wzór koka. - Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi._

 _\- Szacunek! - Syknął odwracając się do niej. Jego postawa oraz wyraz twarzy nakazywały skulenie się w sobie, ale ona prychnęła jedynie i posłała mu spojrzenie wzywające do słownej potyczki._

 _\- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć, a pan jest beznadziejnym przypadkiem. - Zamieszała w kociołku zgodnie ze wskazówkami i kontynuowała zanim on zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Wydaje się panu, że warczeniem i syczeniem można zdobyć cokolwiek prócz strachu? Nie sądzę. Ale ja się pana nie boję! Pańskie metody nauczania są poniżej jakiegokolwiek poziomu!_

 _Severus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy mrucząc wiążące eliksir inkantacje, po czym obrócił się do niej gwałtownie powiewając szatami._

 _\- Nie pozwalaj sobie Granger, nie tacy próbowali komentować moje, jak to powiedziałaś, metody._

 _Z jego postawy biła duma, tak, on był głęboko przekonany, że poprzez ten strach jego uczniowie darzyli go wystarczającym szacunkiem. I żadna cholerna gryfonka od siedmiu boleści nie będzie go pouczała. Hermiona w czasie tego przedstawienia ukazującego dominację zaczęła nieznacznie chichotać. Zakryła ręką usta, a jej ramiona zaczęły drżeć powodowane spazmami śmiechu. Jej rozmówca obserwował to z zaciśniętymi ustami i uniesioną brwią, pytające spojrzenie schował gdzieś głęboko, a jego wzrok starał się utrzymać morderczy fason._

 _\- Jest pan dobrym nauczycielem._

 _Słowa te odbijały się echem od ścian jego umysłu jak wyrok skazujący na śmierć. Choć śmierć w tym przypadku wydawała się być lepszym rozwiązaniem. Wiem-To-Wszystko orzekła, jestem dobrym nauczycielem._

Właściwie to wtedy dostrzegł drugie dno tej sytuacji, jej ukradkowe spojrzenia pełne podziwu, jej uśmiech samozadowolenia, gdy dobrze się spisała co kwitował zawsze długim milczeniem. Zobaczył ciepło w orzechowych oczach i to, że mimo odstręczających kołtunów jej włosy błyszczą otoczone blaskiem świec. Zauważył, że gdy pozbywa się szkolnych szat na rzecz zakasanych rękawów koszuli oraz ochronnych spodni, wygląda niezwykle kobieco. Z jego wyobrażeń zniknęła gadatliwa nastolatka, która myśli, że wszystko wie najlepiej, a zastąpiła ją inteligentna kobieta starająca się w obliczu wojny spełnić swe marzenia. Wszystkie te spostrzeżenia chował głęboko w sobie, by czasem pozwolić sobie na chwilę zadumy. _Severus ty stary, znietoperzony zboczeńcu_! Nie był pewien kiedy przestał obrażać jej osobę, a na kłótnie zaczął reagować delikatnym uśmieszkiem i sugestywnym milczeniem. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, że po skończonej pracy lądowali w fotelach przy kominku czytając książki i wymieniając się spostrzeżeniami. Czas mijał im szybko przed nosami, które co trzy dni wtykali do kociołków dla sprawdzenia zapachu esencji. Nim się obejrzeli bożonarodzeniowa atmosfera wkradła się do Hogwartu i otuliła ich idiotyczną atmosferą świąt.

" _\- Eliksir wielosokowy, pomyślałby kto, że zdołałaś go prawidłowo przyrządzić w drugiej klasie, a teraz masz z nim niebywały problem, Panno Granger. - Sarknął wpatrując jej się przez ramię w bulgoczącą maź, która ani zapachem ani konsystencją nie przypominała wywaru, który miała sporządzić. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie słysząc jego głos z tak bliska i chcąc zaczesać dłonią włosy jak to miała w zwyczaju, z impetem przycedziła Snape'owi w twarz. Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął się jak długi na posadzce, a jego plecy natrafiły na przeszkodę w postaci krzesła, co spotkało się z głośnym trzaskiem. Hermiona nie myśląc zbyt wiele odwróciła się gwałtownie i rzuciła na ratunek nauczycielowi. Był przytomny, pocierał czoło, a wściekłym grymasem na twarzy próbował zamaskować ból którego przysporzył mu upadek. W jego myślach toczyła się bitwa, mająca na celu wytknąć mu to, że z powodu tak lekkiego uderzenia zachwiał się, by następnie upaść jak worek ziemniaków. Tak, tak Severusie, nie dość, że jesteś starym zboczeńcem, to jeszcze w dodatku masz grację słonia w składzie porcelany. Prychnął sam do siebie i rzucił jej spojrzenie bazyliszka. Ona zaś stała nad nim z wymalowanym przerażeniem na twarzy. Wtedy zakładał, że boi się go jak wszyscy inni, że jej strach wziął się z obawy przed karą. Nie pomyślał nawet żeby spojrzeć w jej zatroskane oczy i zobaczyć w nich błysk rozczulenia, który dosłownie moment później zastąpiły łzy._

 _-Granger, kretynko! - Warknął do niej podnosząc się lekko. - Zamiast się mazać rusz swój gryfoński tyłek i pomóż mi wstać. - Niechętnie dodana druga część zdania otrzeźwiła na moment dziewczynę i ta podała mu rękę. Severus wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu, odjął Gryffindorowi pięćdziesiąt punktów za idiotyzm i tak dopiero zdołał po raz kolejny spojrzeć na winowajczynię. Ona zaś stała i wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w roztrzaskane na posadzce krzesło, na jej policzkach dało się zaobserwować wilgoć łez, a dłonie zaciśnięte na materiale spodni zaczęły powoli bieleć z powodu siły z jaką to robiła. Merlinie, czy ta dziewczyna, aż tak obawiała się tego, że ukarze ją za coś, nie oszukujmy się, przypadkowego? Lustrował ją wzrokiem przez moment, ale widząc, że nie poruszyła się ani o milimetr zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Wyciągając rękę przed siebie chwycił ją za ramię i lekko potrząsnął, odskoczyła gwałtownie jeszcze bardziej przerażona, a do tej pory jej zaledwie wilgotne policzki pokryły się niemalże wodospadem łez. Świetnie Severus, gratulacje, właśnie kompletnie ją wystraszyłeś._

 _\- Granger uspok_ _ó_ _j się, nie masz już jedenastu lat, by wyć z byle powodu. - Syknął nie przyjemnie, po czym westchnął i dodał z wyższością. - W takim razie twój kochany dom Gryffindora straci..._

 _W tym momencie przerwał całą tyradę widząc jak jej obliczem targa jakiś ból niewiadomego pochodzenia._

 _\- Cholera jasna Granger, nic się nie stało. - Pokonał o krok dzielącą ich odległość i ogarnął ją ramieniem przytulając do własnej piersi. - Nic mi nie jest idiotko, chyba nie myślisz, że chciałem ci coś zrobić w ramach rekompensaty._

 _\- Ale... Ja pana... Niechcący. - Jąkała targana szlochem mocniej wtulając się w jego sylwetkę. - Nie chciałam pana uderzyyyyyć. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem i przez chwilę nie mogła powiedzieć nic więcej._

 _\- No już, no już Granger. Nic się nie stało, żyję i mam się dobrze, tylko mój honor nieco ucierpiał. - Siląc się na uspok_ _a_ _jający ton mamrotał w jej włosy, pokrzepiająco klepiąc ją po plecach. - Już dobrze, wszystko jest dobrze. Nic Ci nie zrobię._

O ile dobrze pamiętał, to właśnie wtedy zauważył, że jego życie się dla niej liczy. Zrozumiał, że jest cenne, może nie cenniejsze niż Potter'a i Weasley'a, bo Ci przecież byli jej przyjaciółmi, ale jednak. Hermiona Granger przejmowała się życiem okrutnego Mistrza Eliksirów. O ironio losu, gdyby wiedziała, że on przejmuje się nią tak samo, o ile nie bardziej.

 _\- Profesorze Snape._

 _Weszła do sali w której od paru miesięcy spędzali trzy dni w tygodniu przyrządzając eliksiry dla Zakonu i gorączkowo kłócąc się o byle idiotyzm. Hogwart był niemalże pusty tego dnia, bożonarodzeniowa atmosfera pochłonęła praktycznie wszystkich, a tylko nieliczni, którzy nie mieli się gdzie podziać zostali w zamku, by spędzić ten czas w samotności. Hermiona chwilę wcześniej przeniosła się kominkiem do pokoju wspólnego. Miała gorącą nadzieję, że lokatorzy Nory nieprędko zauważą jej zniknięcie._

 _\- Profesorze..._

 _Rozglądając się na boki nawoływała swojego nauczyciela usilnie wmawiając sobie w myślach, że nikt w ten dzień nie powinien być sam. A zwłaszcza on. Przecież był taki ważny, najważniejszy. Dla Zakonu oczywiście - jakże by inaczej? Przeszła przez salę i pchnęła ogromne, dębowe skrzydło drzwi. To odsunęło się skrzypiąc, posyłając w jej stronę smugę światła. Zajrzała do środka. Salon, surowy jak jego właściciel tonął w blasku buchających z kominka płomieni. Dookoła piętrzyły się stosy książek, które tak często tu odwiedzała. Naprzeciw źródła światła stały dwa fotele odwrócone do niej tyłem, a pod nogami rozciągał się puchaty czarny dywan. Żadnych obrazów, żadnych okien tylko w paru miejscach ścienne świeczniki. Omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie szukając celu swojej wędrówki, aż jej wzrok padł na jeden z foteli który posyłał cień wyraźniejszy niż pozostałe przedmioty._

 _\- Profesorze!_

 _Krzyknęła i w nagłym pokrywie dwoma susami znalazła się tuż obok Snape'a. Wyraz zaskoczenia na jej twarzy był warty wszystkiego co najdroższe. Nauczyciel półleżąc na swoim meblu drzemał w najlepsze, nogi wyrzucone miał przed siebie, a dłonie skrzyżowane na piersi. Obok fotela stała w połowie pusta butelka Ognistej, a szklanka rzucała cień na mahoniowy stolik, którego do tej pory nie zauważyła. Skupiła swój wzrok na profesorze. Twarz miał jakby młodszą, odprężoną, na usta cisnęło się jej - piękna. W istocie, ta twarz w kilku miejscach naznaczona szramami, była piękna! Usiadła więc na drugim fotelu, zarzuciła nogę na nogę i wpatrywała się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki nie dotarło do niej, że obiekt jej zainteresowania burczy coś pod nosem._

 _\- Napatrzyłaś się, panno Granger?_

 _Otworzył powieki i wlepił w nią czarne tęczówki. Widziała w nich bezgwiezdne niebo, spokój, ale również wybijające się naprzód rozbawienie._

 _\- Nie, jeszcze nie. - Wyrzuciła z siebie niewiele myśląc, po czym cała czerwona podała mu podłużne, płaskie pudełko owinięte czarną satynową wstążką._

 _Snape zamrugał ze zdziwienia, ale szybko starając się zachować twarz spojrzał na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi._

 _\- Są święta! Nikt nie może pozostać bez prezentów i w dodatku sam! - Krzyknęła radośnie i klasnęła ze szczęścia, gdy ten w pełen gracji sposób pozbywał się opakowania, a chwilę później dzierżył w dłoni piękne kruczoczarne pióro ze srebrną stalówką na której wygrawerowany był wąż._

 _\- Pasuje panu do oczu. - Mruknęła zachwycona, ale później ugięła się pod naciskiem jego spojrzenia i zalała ją fala gorąca, która objawiła się na jej obliczu sporym rumieńcem._

 _\- Granger, Granger... - Westchnął odkładając pióro na stolik obok pudełka. - Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - Wstał i zaczął wolno sunąć w jej kierunku. - Naruszasz mój spokój w bożonarodzeniowy wieczór, wchodzisz do mojej sali, by następnie wkraść się do moich prywatnych komnat i bezczelnie wpatrywać się we mnie, gdy śpię. - Oparł dłonie na podłokietnikach jej fotela i schylił się nieco, a ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, niebezpiecznie blisko. Słyszał jak dziewczyna wciąga mocniej powietrze, a jej oddech powoli przyspiesza. Słyszał kołatające serce, które chciało się jej wyrwać z piersi. Wreszcie widział jak wbija sobie paznokcie w kolana wyraźnie zestresowana jego tak bliską obecnością._

 _\- Prezent cię nie usprawiedliwia. - Słowa te wypluł na wydechu jak coś wielce odrażającego. - W każdym razie to co zrobiłaś kwalifikuje się jako włamanie, nie wspominając o tym, że wcale nie powinno cię być w zamku._

 _\- Ale panie profesorze... - Zaczęła, jednak przygwożdżona jego ostrym spojrzeniem jedynie wypuściła ze świstem powietrze z płuc i spuściła wzrok na swoje kolana._

 _\- Nie skończyłem. - Warknął chwytając jej podbródek i zmuszając ją do tego, by spojrzała mu w oczy._

 _Orzechowe tęczówki migotały w świetle kominka, a w ich wnętrzu dało się zobaczyć strach i coś jeszcze... Zaufanie? Tak, z pewnością było to coś ciepłego i rozmemłanego jak Molly Weasley, gdy patrzyła na swoje zidiociałe dzieci. Uczucie? Niemożliwe, był za stary na to, by młoda, całkiem zgrabna i o dziwo inteligentna dziewczyna patrzyła na niego takim wzrokiem. Czyli zaufanie, jednak. W tym momencie przymknęła oczy, a Severus w nagłym odruchu, jakby korzystając z okazji złożył na jej ustach pocałunek. Trwał w tym moment, parę sekund, smakowała jaśminem. Nie nalegał, nie patroszył wnętrza jej ust językiem. To miało być niewinne muśnięcie. Podziękowanie._

 _\- Hermiono... - Wymruczała zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i przyciągając bliżej. - Mam na imię Hermiona._

O słodki Salazarze! Gdyby wtedy wiedział, że ten niewinny wyraz wdzięczności przerodzi się w tak wiele! Nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia ile zyska i ile przez to straci. Nie miał pojęcia, stąd też jego nocne wędrówki, jego pełne żalu spojrzenia, które rzucał w kierunku kamiennych ścian korytarza.

 _\- Przestań się tak uśmiechać głupia. - Warknął do niej znad siekanych składników. Musiał robić to niezwykle precyzyjnie, a ona wcale mu nie pomagała szczerząc się do niego bezmyślnie i wpatrując w jego sylwetkę TYM wzrokiem. Parsknął wewnątrz siebie. Niesłychane!_

 _\- Mówię do ciebie Hermiono. Nie pomagasz mi takim zachowaniem. - Nieznacznie przeciągnął każdą sylabę jej imienia w ten nieznośny sposób, który uwielbiała._

 _\- Kiedy wyglądasz tak ponętnie Severusie. - Zaszczebiotała sarkastycznie w odpowiedzi i wystawiła mu język._

 _To był o jeden gest za dużo, bo porzucił swoje stanowisko pracy i w momencie opierał się o dłońmi o blat przy którym stała, tym samym pozbawiając ją drogi ucieczki. Posłała mu pojedyncze spojrzenie pełne pożądania i wplotła swoją dłoń w jego włosy ciągnąc go łapczywie w swoim kierunku. To nie był ich pierwszy pocałunek, nie był też czwartym ani dziesiątym czy czterdziestym. Było ich o dużo za wiele biorąc pod uwagę ich ciągłą pozycję nauczyciela i uczennicy. Mimo to od tego pamiętnego grudniowego wieczoru ciągnęli wszystko nie patrząc w przyszłość. Oboje potrzebowali wytchnienia. Ponad to znajdowali niezwykle dużo radości we wspólnym czytaniu, przekomarzaniu się czy gorących kłótniach, które po jakimś czasie zwykle kończyły się w sypialni Severusa. Jednak ten pocałunek był inny niż wszystkie poprzednie. Był w nim pewien akt desperacji, był pełen niespotykanej pasji, ale i głębokiego smutku. Nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń, był najprawdziwszy na świecie, a kolejne były jedynie zastrzykami szczerego uczucia, które miało ich wzmocnić, nadać wszystkiemu sens._

Oderwał czoło od zimnej ściany i raz jeszcze rzucił spojrzenie na zakasany rękaw i przedramię na którym malował się mroczny znak. Palił teraz żywym ogniem, a jego kontur nieco migotał. Przeklęte życie! Przeklęty Czarny Pan! Już czas, ponaglał go przeszywającym bólem i wzywał do stawienia się przed obliczem Lorda. Zaczęło się. Kochankę zostawił w swoich komnatach, ucałował ją jak zwykle na dobranoc, odgarnął niesforne kosmyki włosów z promieniejącej szczęściem twarzy i przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka. Żegnał się tak za każdym razem gdy został wezwany i za każdym z tych razów obawiał się, że był to ten ostatni. Tym razem wiedział, był pewien. Nie zobaczy jej już, nie usiądzie z nią przy kominku, nie wtuli się w jej szyję, nie da jej satysfakcji milknąc z braku argumentów. Westchnął przeciągle. Już czas.

~oOo~

\- Severusssssie. - Wibrujący syk Czarnego Pana przerwał ciszę we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Ciszę, która miała przynieść ze sobą burzę większą niż wszystkie sprzed kilku stuleci razem wziętych. - Zdradziłeś mnie, szpiegowałeś, donosiłeś i byłeś przy tym tak dumny.

Czarnoksiężnik sunął po deskach budynku w kierunku młodszego mężczyzny, który niewzruszenie stał nieopodal okna. Twarz Lorda Voldemorta wyrażała wściekłość, ale również uznanie tak wielkie, że wypisało się na jego obliczu szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Panie... - Uciszył go jednak gest wzniesionej ku górze dłoni.

\- Byłeś tak wspaniały, najlepszy. Jako jeden z nielicznych w ścisłym kręgu moich popleczników. Zyskałeś nawet miano mojej prawej ręki, a ja nic nie zauważyłem. - Czarny Pan był widocznie zirytowany faktem, że został tak podstępnie oszukany. - Co robiłeś za moimi plecami Severusssssie? Wziąłeś tę szlamę Pottera, chroniłeś ją jak własną, zlekceważyłeś mnie, ukrywałeś ją przede mną...

Lista przewinień Snape'a wydawała się być nieskończoną, a jego zwierzchnik kontynuował uparcie i ganił go za te wszystkie rzeczy z niebywałym zapałem. Jednocześnie ściskał mocno w dłoni różdżkę, nie mierzył nią, był pewien że Śmierciożerca nawet nie drgnie, nie miał śmiałości, śmierdział strachem, a przynajmniej tyle jego wężowe nozdrza wydawały się czuć.

\- Jesteś tchórzem Severusssssie. Małym, nic nie znaczącym tchórzem. - Wysyczał podłe, a sylwetka jego ofiary napięła się boleśnie. - Gdzie teraz jest twój Potter, którego tak broniłeś? Gdzie Twoja szlama, którą chowałeś tak zawzięcie przez cały ten czas?

Voldemort okrążył Mistrza Eliksirów dokładnie lustrując go swoimi przeraźliwie czerwonymi oczyma. Mięśnie Severusa spięły się boleśnie, a każdy ruch mógł powodować jedynie cierpienie. Dlatego stał jak słup soli z zadartą ku górze brodą i patrzył wprost przed siebie, jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, umysł był szczelnie zamknięty, a szczęki zaciśnięte. Miał na uwadze, że to wszystko się wydarzy, że prędzej czy później Czarny Pan się dowie. Wiedział, że zginie, był poniekąd na to przygotowany. Jednakże nie chciał tego. Nie pragnął śmierci tak bardzo jak pół roku temu, gdy z każdym spotkaniem spodziewał się jedynie morderczego zaklęcia i upadku w ciemność. Nie potrzebował już tego, chciał za to zapaść się w skołtunione włosy swojej kochanki i wdychać jej charakterystyczny dla jego nozdrzy zapach. Niestety wszystko było już przesądzone, a jedyną perspektywą jaką miał była śmierć z rąk swojego pana, który zamiast zakończyć jego żywot ciągnął litanię przewinień i oszustw, które popełnił Severus. Wszystko przerwał łoskot sunącego po podłodze długiego cielska, które wpełzło do pomieszczenia i wlepiło okropne ślepia w Czarnego Pana. Ten zaśmiał się jedynie histerycznie i wypowiedział coś w języku węży.

\- I tak mój niepokonany sługo... Zawsze byłeś sam i zginiesz w ten sam sposób. - Lord leniwie wzniósł dłoń ku górze i ku przerażeniu Severusa odwrócił się na pięcie, by parę sekund później zniknąć.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie zdążył nawet wyjąć różdżki, nie zdążył pomyśleć odpowiedniego zaklęcia, nie zdążył się zasłonić. Każda sekunda wydawała się być najwolniejszą w jego istnieniu, a on i tak śmiał nie zdążyć. Wielkie cielsko Nagini zawaliło się na jego postać, a jej wypełnione jadem kły zatopiły się w szyi ofiary. Severus upadł drętwo na ziemię.

~oOo~

Otworzył usta raz jeszcze by coś powiedzieć. Jego głos przypominał charkot, a otwarta rana krtani nie pomagała w wydaniu odpowiednich dźwięków. Gdzie podział się jego aksamitny szept, którym ją raczył w sypialni? Gdzie głęboki warkot podczas chwil uniesienia? Gdzie pijacki bełkot? Gdzie ten zimny dźwięk, którym odbierał punkty? Nie było go, zniknął. Nie było żadnego. Rozwarł szeroko usta i spróbował raz jeszcze, krew zalewała mu gardło, kazała się dławić. Ze wszystkich sił próbował powiedzieć coś na co zawsze jego zdaniem było za wcześnie. Mokre od łez brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z rezygnacją. Zawiódł ją, zawiódł na całej linii. Nie przeżył, dał się zabić. Kobietą wstrząsał szloch, ale zawzięcie starała się tamować krwawienie. _Nic tu po tobie Hermiono, nic nie poradzisz._ Chciał jej tyle powiedzieć, Merlinie, tak wiele dałby, by choć na moment zatrzymać to wszystko. Jednak jak na złość sytuacja była tylko gorsza, a czas pędził w zawrotnym tempie. Czas się kurczył, życie ulatywało.

\- Severusie, proszę nie... Jeszcze nie teraz. - Starała się drugą ręką szarpnąć jego szatę, by pokazać swoją frustrację, swój gniew. - Nie pozwalam ci, nie możesz tak po prostu... Umrzeć.

Łzy spływały po jej policzkach coraz obficiej, a ciało jej byłego profesora, teraźniejszego kochanka wydawało się robić coraz cięższe. Nie zamykał jednak oczu, patrzył na nią z pełnią bólu w czarnych tęczówkach. Dłoń która bezwiednie spoczywała wzdłuż jego ciała ruszyła się nieznacznie, a on wykrzywił usta niedbale. Chciał ją pocieszyć, dać jej nadzieję i krzyknąć głośno. _Masz się z tym uporać kretynko!_ Nie stało się jednak nic. Wypluł jedynie część krwi zwijając się w konwulsjach. Jej szata była przesączona czerwoną cieczą i zlewała się z jego ciałem.

\- Kocham Cię Severusie, nie rób mi tego. Proszę. - Zawodziła przyciskając swoje rozgrzane usta do jego coraz zimniejszego czoła. Kołysała się przy tym lekko nie mogąc sobie poradzić z rozdzierającym ją na wskroś bólem.

Ostatnimi siłami jakie posiadał chciał jej coś przekazać, nie mógł się ruszyć, to prawda, ale jego myśli pozostając w formie mogły się jej oddać w posiadanie. Zamknął oczy skupiając resztki sił na oddanie jej tego co i tak od dawna należało tylko do niej. Srebrzyste pasemka magii zaczęły wpływać z jego skroni. Wirowały chwilę jakby czekając, aż ich nowa właścicielka wyciągnie chowaną na piersi fiolkę i szybkim ruchem zamknie je w środku. A Severus odpływał, udawał się w cichą podróż w nieznane, oddawał ostatnie pełne bólu tchnienia. Hermiona tuliła go do piersi płacząc.

\- NIE, SEVERUSIE, NIE...

~oOo~

Srebrzysta mgiełka przysłoniła jej obraz, a chwilę później już stała w faktycznym położeniu opierając się tylko o myślodsiewnię w gabinecie dyrektora. Dyszała ciężko, a kropelki potu spływały jej ze skroni jakby krocząc ścieżkami blizn, których posiadaczką została niespełna dwa tygodnie temu. Wcześniej nie mogła tego zrobić, nie była w stanie zabrać fiolki, którą szczelnie schowała po wszystkim w najgłębszych zakamarkach swojego pokoju. Nie potrafiła. Pomagała znosić zmarłych, leczyć żywych, rzucać zaklęcia i nawet świętowała pokonanie Lorda Voldermorta. Jednakże nie potrafiła wyjść wspomnieniom naprzeciw. Wydawało się jej to zbyt trudne, zbyt świeże, zbyt bolesne.

Na jego pogrzebie płakała wtulona w smukłą sylwetkę profesor McGonagall, która jak się okazało aprobowała jej przedwojenny związek z Opiekunem Slytherinu. Gdy pracownicy Ministerstwa przyszli odhaczyć nazwisko Severusa na długiej liście poległych nie mogła zatrzymać ukłucia żalu, wiedziała - nienawidzili go, gdyby przeżył zostałby ucałowany wraz z innymi śmierciożercami. Gdyby żył. Jednak nie żyje, nie ma go, jego ciało wraz z różdżką zostało pochowane nieopodal Hogwartu. Tu był jego dom, więc skraj Zakazanego Lasu był bardzo dobrym miejscem dla tablicy nagrobnej. Na niej napisano tylko: _Severus Snape, żył i oddał się sprawie_. Gdy wszyscy odeszli zaśmiała się jedynie gorzko i dodała od siebie - _kochał_. Miała wielką słuszność.

Raz jeszcze spojrzała na myślodsiewnię i odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz już wiedziała, miała pewność.

 _Kocha_ _ł_ _ją._

Jego chrypiący głos długo jeszcze odbijał kanciastym kształtem swoje piętno w jej umyśle – towarzyszył jej zawsze.


End file.
